Challenges
by HideousZippleback
Summary: You're stupid. You fail. You're weird. You're not perfect. But that's okay, I'm like that too. We laugh at the randomest things we do. A bunch of short little Rufflout fics that are from a 30-Day challenge on Tumblr.
1. First Meeting

**Day One**: First Meeting

* * *

The warning horns signaling a dragon raid screamed through the air harshly as the young blond snuck outside of her house, quietly making sure her parents didn't find her. Once she was sure the coast was clear the braided Viking ran from her house giggling like a maniac as she observed the battle field of Vikings and dragons. Hey eyes zoomed in on her mother and father fighting back-to-back spear and axe flying as they cut into the legs of a huge Monstrous Nightmare.

"Yeah go mom! Go dad!" she cried out joyfully though she failed to notice the huge shadow fall over her. The little girl kept cheering her parents on until she heard an angry snarl from behind her back. Turning around she stared into the eyes of a Hideous Zippleback. The green dragon roared and snapped at her, but she managed to dodge out of the way in time but she felt her legs slip on something, blood most likely, and she crashed to the ground.

"Hey leave her alone!" a voice cried out and almost immediately after a small bludgeon hit the dragon on the face. The Zippleback whipped around, and lunged at the small black haired boy who froze up in shock and fear as the dragon neared him.

Just as the dragon reached the little kid, jaws sparking and filling with gas, the dragon stopped. Each head looked at each other, then with a quiet agreement took off large wings beating into the sky swiftly.

"Hey. Thanks for saving me back there. The name's Ruffnut," the blond girl said as she walked up to the still shocked boy, who was shaking ever so slightly.

The boy turned to Ruffnut and said in an innocently adorable way, "I'm Snotlout. And I'm going to be the best dragon hunter ever!"

Ruffnut smiled at his enthusiasm then with a quick yank on his arm, drug him towards her house. "Come on, I want you to meet my brother. He wants to be the best dragon hunter also."

Snotlout smiled at Ruffnut and for a second a weird thought shot through his mind. _Man she is cute._

* * *

_Going to try to update once a day._


	2. Training Together

**Day Two: **Training Together

**This is sort of an extended scene from the movie where the gang is training to fight dragons.**

* * *

"Today is all about teamwork. But you don't get to pick who you want to work with because I am assigning your partners," Gobber called out as he walked into the Kill Ring, the group of six teenagers following behind him closely.

"Oh great," Hiccup sighed as Gobber shoved him next to Tuffnut, who glanced at him questioningly. Gobber pushed Astrid and Fishlegs together and then Ruffnut and Snotlout.

Snotlout glanced over to where Astrid was and raised an eyebrow in a playful attempt at flirting, though she snarled in disgust at him. Sighing in annoyance he turned to his partner, shrugging lightly at her expression of fury.

"What Ruff?" Snotlout asked as Gobber walked away, slamming the gate to the Kill Ring behind him, and stepped up to one release levers to a dragon cage. Ruffnut looked at him and with an exaggerated eye roll watched the green Hideous Zippleback leap out of its cage, sparks flying from its left head.

Snotlout rolled sideways as one of the tail tips smacked towards him barely missing hitting him in the chest, but a cry of fear from his side caused him to whip around. "Ruffnut!" To his horror he realized that he had done what Gobber had always drilled into him. _Never leave a comrade behind. _Running towards the Zippleback which had cornered Ruffnut against the wall, its clouds of gas covering the view from the other teens in the ring.

The Zippleback raised it's foot up and with a vicious snarl slammed it towards Ruffnut, who covered her face with her arms fearfully. _Get it done with, please, _she thought when something smashed into her and sent her…rolling sideways?

Ruffnut looked upwards into the stunning ice-blue eyes of her training partner. "Thanks," she gasped out as Snotlout lifted her up to her feet.

"No problem Ruff. As Gobber always says 'never leave a man behind' or in your case women but you get the point," Snotlout joked, and then with a swift punch, hit her in the arm.

Wincing Ruffnut watched him walk over to Tuff striking up a chat instantly, and sighed. _He keeps saving me. Ugh I don't want to be saved._

* * *

_Finished it today so decided to post it today._


	3. Hanging Out

**Day Three:** Hanging Out

* * *

Ruffnut was getting so bored of standing around and listening to her father and the chief blab on about winter harvest, dragons, Hiccup, blah blah blah. Sighing exasperatedly, Ruffnut turned away and walked out the door of the chief's house. Ruffnut walked down the stairs of the chief's house kicking at a light amount of snow lying at the edge of the stone steps.

Ruffnut sighed miserably, _I wish Barf and Belch would come back_, she thought as she walked over to the empty dragon stable where her and her brother's dragon normally slept. _Stupid Snoggletog._

Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts, "Ruff, it's ok. He's going to come back." Turning to see who was calling to her she was shocked to see Snotlout, shivering slightly, standing at the entrance of the stable.

"What do you want?" she asked grouchily. Snotlout looked at her and with a troubled sigh walked over to where she was standing. Snotlout put his hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her down onto a bale of old straw lying at the edge of the stable.

"I came because I know how badly Barf and Belch leaving for Snoggletog is for you Ruff. I figured I could come comfort you since Tuff is out hunting right now," Snotlout admitted as he brushed a strand of his sopping wet hair out of his face.

Rufnut looked at him shock glowing in her eyes at Snotlout's caring words. "Uh…thanks Snotty." Ruffnut smiled at Snotlout and turned away from him, kicking at some light colored straw under her boot. Suddenly she felt Snotlout wrap his arms around her in a tight squeeze; she whipped her head around and stared in shock at the twenty-year-old hugged her closer to him.

"Uh, Snotty? What's wrong?" she asked as he put his head against her side, body shaking slightly as she heard quiet sobs coming from him.

"Hookfang left. He left without saying goodbye," Snotlout said sadly as he looked up at Ruffnut, eyes glistening with tears. _He's crying? He must really miss Hookfang, _Ruffnut thought as she watched Snotlout brush the tears away disgustedly.

"Snotlout it's ok to cry. I know how much Hookfang matters to you," Ruffnut said quietly, reassuringly punching him in the arm, which called for Snotlout to wince painfully.

Snotlout looked at her and smiled, "I didn't think I was going to come in here to have you comfort me instead of me comforting you." Snotlout laughed wryly as the irony of his and Ruffnut's talk seemed to set into his mind.

Snotlout suddenly punched Ruffnut in the arm, laughter bursting from his mouth as Ruffnut shoke her arm in an attempt to brush off the pain, then with the same force puched Snotlout in the arm.

"Come one. Let's go see if we can find someone to pester," Ruffnut said as she stood up walking away from Snotlout and back out into the light fall of snow.

Snotlout smiled as he shook his head at Ruffnut's swiftly disappearing form. _She really is amazing isn't she._

* * *

**Sheesh. This actually wasn't first intended to be sad. **

**Romy and Lakota, big heartfelt thank you for reviewing.**

**Oh and HTTYD is (C) to DreamWorks.**


	4. Rough-Housing

**Day Four: **Rough-Housing (or Ruff-housing if ya know what I mean)

**AKA the BSed chapter. Yep. I had no idea what to do with this prompt. Sue me.**

* * *

"Come one Snotlout! You're wimpier than my brother, and he can't fight for crap!" Ruffnut cackled as she dodged another punch from Snotlout.

Gritting his teeth angrily Snotlout lowered his fists, "I've had enough of this. I'm going back home." Snotlout stomped away from where he and Ruffnut had been sparring, molten anger burning in his stomach at his failure to beat Ruffnut in a punching match. _Dad would really be disappointed with me if he knew I lost to Ruffnut. Again. _

As Snotlout was leaving he heard Ruffnut call out to him, "Snotty, wait up." Looking back towards his friend he realized that he was being…well…cowardly by running from her. Ruffnut walked next to Snotlout, eyebrow raised mockingly as she said, "You're stronger than this Snot. Stop chickening out when you lose, instead use it as a way to learn to get better."

Snotlout stared at Ruffnut in shock. _She has a really good point there…I guess, _he thought as Ruffnut got into a fighting stance again.

"Come one Snot let's see how we can improve your skills," Ruffnut said as she prowled around Snotty, who slowly clenched his fist in preparation to fight. Ruffnut swung her fist aiming towards his right side, then suddenly with a sharp growl aimed towards his left, though Snotlout leapt to the right anticapting her sudden shift.

"Excellent Snotlout! Excellent!" Ruffnut gasped as Snotlout kneed her in the stomach. "Look at that. You improved, you anticipated my move. Come one let's continue."

The two continued like this until both were sweaty and tired, panting exhaustedly as they relaxed on an old wood bench.

You did a lot better than I thought you would Snotlout. Good job," Ruffnut admitted as she rubbed at her sore arms absentmindedly.

Snotlout sighed as she glanced at Ruffnut, a sudden mischevious thought sparking in the back of his mind as Ruffnut stood up to leave. Keely watching her movements he lunged at her, smashing into her and sending her rolling under him until she smashed him to the ground, an unusual smile playing on her face.

"Pinned ya again," she purred seductively as she brushed her fingers through his thick black hair playfully.

Snotlout smiled up at her and to Ruffnut's surprise kissed her on the cheek.

"Ah..." she stuttered, then quickly punched him in the jaw.

Snotlout rubbed at his sore jaw and glanced up at Ruff, a lovesick expression sparkling in his ice-blue eyes as Ruffnut looked down at him, indignation and happiness battling in her eyes.

"I love ya Ruff."

* * *

**Think Nala and Simba in their love scene for the last bit. Yea...it would make life easier.**


	5. Sneaking Out

**Day Five: **Sneaking Out

* * *

"'Night Ruff."

"Eh, night Tuff," Ruffnut yawned as she climbed into her bed, boredom prickling in her chest as she looked up at the wood-paneled ceiling of her house. She could hear her brother wriggling around on his bed, attempting to find a comfortable way to sleep, but she attempted to ignore it.

Ruffnut groaned moodily when she heard Tuffnut squeak something and then yelp in pain. Glancing towards her brother, who was hopping up and down on one of his feet she snarled, "Shut up, Tuff. I'm trying to get some sleep."

Tuffnut glanced at her, his eyes lowering miserably as he said, "Sorry sis...I accidently got a splinter in my foot that's all." Tuffnut stood up slowly, gritting his teeth as he put his stinging foot to the ground and walked towards their parent's room, hoping they would pull the splinter out for him.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, annoyed at her brother's typical annoying antics, and with a weary huff she slowly climbed out of her bed. Slinking towards the door, checking to make sure neither her parent's or brother came charging down the stairs, she slunk outside.

As she slunk away from her house she didn't notice someone else walking her way until she accidently bumped into them. "Watch it- Snotlout?" she asked incredulously as she stared at the short male, who was giving her an icy glare of annoyance.

"Yes Ruffnut, it's me," Snotlout said sarcastically, as Ruffnut looked away sheepishly.

"Sorry," she muttered to Snotlout, though he had seemed to brush it off because he shook his head nonchalantly at her apology.

"It's ok, Ruff. I forgive ya. Not that you really hurt me or anything, so it doesn't matter," he reassured as he tugged at her arm beckoningly. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Ruffnut shrugged as she followed him, figuring he was going to show off some dragon he found, which she wasn't too keen on wasting her time following him for. Ruffnut followed Snotlout for what felt like an hour until he stopped and turned around, pointing towards something.

Looking towards where Snotlout was pointing she was shocked to see a beautiful tree-laden cove, a tall waterfall falling into a large stream which eddied away from the cove though a large hole in a rock. _It's beautiful, _she thought as she followed Snotlout, who had beckoned her towards a different place a little farther away from the cove.

"Look Ruff, it's a swimming hole," Snotlout said as he clambered down some rocks to where a rock, flat and barren, was jutting just slightly over a deep hole filled with water.

Ruffnut glanced at Snotlout like he was crazy as she snapped, "But Vikings don't swim! We-"

Ruffnut's voice was ripped out of her when she felt Snotlout shove her, laughing hysterically as she fell into the deep cavern.

"I'm going to kill you Snotlout!" she screamed as she pobbed out of the water, which was surprisingly not as cold as she thought it would be. _It's not that bad,_ she mused as Snotlout smiled down at her, laughing raucously at her still shocked expression.

"I knew you would like it Ruff," he said as he clambered down the rocks to where she was pulling her dripping body out of the water and up onto some rocks to dry off. Ruffnut glared at him, and with a quick movement lunged at him and drug him into the water with her. _Serves him right, _she thought as he shot out of the water gasping in shock.

"Why would you do that?" he squeaked as he swam away from her and climbed out onto some dry rocks laying at the edge of the swimming hole. Ruffnut smiled mischievously as she watched Snotlout pick at his sopping wet bear-skinned cape, shooting her icy glares the whole time.

Ruffnut smiled as she climbed up onto the rock next to Snotlout and with a quiet sigh she said, "Thanks Snotlout. It really is beautiful here."

She sighed happily as she gazed into the starlit sky and leaned against Snotlout, who was shivering slightly from the cold. _Thank you so much Snotty._

* * *

**Thank you Lakota! I'm glad you like it so far!**


	6. Holding Hands

**Day Six: **Holding Hands

* * *

Snotlout tapped his foot on the ground in annoyance. _When is she coming? _ Snotlout sighed as he leaned against the wall of Ruffnut's house impatience sparking in his stomach as he waited for Ruffnut.

Just as Snotlout sighed and headed towards his house, having given up on Ruffnut coming out he heard a creaking sound from behind him. "Where do you think you are going my fine little fiend?" Ruffnut asked as she walked over to Snotlout, whose mouth fell open when he stare at her.

Glancing over Ruffnut, he stared at her hair which was dropped out of its usual braids and looped into long, beautiful curls over her shoulders.

"You look amazing Ruff…Truly amazing," Snotlout said as he blinked at Ruffnut dreamily.

Ruffnut shook her head bemusedly as she smacked Snotlout in the head. "Are you going to walk with me or not you little pest?" she asked as she waited for Snotlout, who was still staring at her dreamily.

Shaking his head embarrassedly Snotlout muttered "sorry" and looped his hands into hers hestitlly. Ruffnut looked at him, smiling at his adorably child-like nervousness and laced her fingers through his, latching them until they were immovable.

"It's going to be okay Snotlout. Really," Ruffnut assured as they walked towards the Great Hall hand in hand.

* * *

**Super short. Sorry.**


	7. Cuddling

**Day Six: **Cuddling

* * *

Ruffnut sighed exhaustedly as she looked up into the star-flecked sky, boredom causing her to pick at her braids. _This is so lame, _she thought as she rolled up onto her long legs and slowly stood up.

"Hey! Ruffnut!" a voice called out to her, and skidding to a stop beside her. Huffing slightly Snotlout smiled at her teasingly as he lifted an eyebrow nigh sarcastically at her.

Ruffnut sighed and rolled her eyes at Snotlout's now obnoxious flirting. "What do you want Snotlout?" she snapped as she turned away from Snotlout, for once not wanting to suffer from his annoying flirting.

"Oh nothing," he said slyly, and with a swift smash knocked her to the ground, arms wrapped around her body in a bear hug. Snotlout grinned as he squished Ruffnut under him, who was squeaking from the loss of breath.

"Hey…Snot…let…go," she wheezed pleadingly as she attempted o shove Snotlout off her. Snotlout obliged, standing up and brushing himself off sheepishly as Ruffnut gasped in air.

"Thanks," Ruffnut said as a thought crawled through her mind evilly. Ruffnut shook her head slightly, braids flipping onto her back as she seductively walked next to Snotlout. Brushing her fingers though his hair, an unusual smile playing on her face, she pushed herself against him, purring seductively as she wrapped her body around Snotlout, whose face was dropping in fear at her swift actions.

Shoving Snotlout to the ground Ruffnut whispered, with a hot, sexy tone to her voice, "You need to be more…_flexible._" Snotlout shied away from her touch as she pulled herself closer to him, seductively brushing her fingers along his face and with a swift movement Ruffnut shoved him to the ground, pressing him into the dirt roughly.

"You are mine," she snarled as she pulled Snotlout, who now was shaking in fear, closer to her body and hugged him to her body.

"Ruff. Please let me go," Snotlout pleaded as she cuddled up to him, happiness bubbling in her chest as he attempted to shove her away from him.

"No, no my little adorable idiot. You are not going anywhere," she whispered soothingly to Snotlout. Snotlout sighed and with a nearly unnoticeable roll of his eyes allowed Ruffnut to cuddle him, rubbing her face against his and slowly lowering her voice into his chest, sighing happily.

"I love you, Snotlout. No matter what."

Snotlout sighed disbelieving as he let Ruffnut lay her head i=on his chest and stare up into the midnight sky. _This is worth it, _he thoughtRuffnut curled closer to him, shivering slightly from the cold.


	8. Flying Together

**Day Eight:** Flying together

* * *

"OK guys, today we are going to see how you work with another dragon besides your own," Hiccup said as Toothless landed next to Hookfang on one of the sea stacks that bordered the island of Berk.

Ruffnut shook her head as she saw Snotlout watching her, his eyes sparling mischievously as he walked over to where she was standing next to Barf and Belch.

"Wanna ride with Hookfang and I?" he asked her with a smile. Snotlout watched as Ruffnut rolled her eyes at him disbelievingly.

"You didn't listen to the rules did you? We have to try _different _dragons so you are riding with me mister. On Belch." Ruffnut smiled at Snotlout as he groaned plaintively.

"Why? Ugh…fine. I'll try it," Snotlout snapped as Tuffnut's Zippleback lowered his head to Snotlout's height, teeth grinding impatiently as Snotlout raised an eyebrow at him. Snotlout turned, curious to see who would dare to ride Hookfang and was shocked to see Astrid climbing onto his dragon's neck. _Huh._

"Are you sure about this Ruff? What if he—you know—throws me off or something?" Snotlout asked as he clambered onto the Zippleback's neck, nerves spiking as the dragon raised it's head to it's full height.

Ruffnut snorted mockingly as Snotlout gripped the horns of the Zippleback harder, shaking fearfully as Barf and Belch spread out his wide wings and took off. Snotlout slowly released his strong grasp on Belch's horns as the dragon slowly flew through the rosy-hued clouds bordering the top of the island of Berk.

"It sure is beautiful here," Snotlout said as the dragon glided along, slowly beating his wings calmingly.

Ruffnut sighed happily as she laid her arms across Barf's head, who looked up at her and replied with a happy growl as she hugged him. "Thanks buddy," she whispered as she looked over to Snotlout who, despite his original misgiving's seemed to love riding Belch.

"Do you like it Snotty?" Ruffnut asked distracting Snotlout from his thoughts.

"Wha—oh yes. Belch sure is different from Hookfang, it's sort of refreshing really," Snotlout admitted slightly as Barf and Belch banked to the left, heading back towards the sea stack where the gang had agreed to meet after the training session.

Landing at the sea stack Ruffnut cast a quick glance around, noticing no other dragons or riders on the sea stack yet. "The others aren't back yet? I wonder why," she mused as she slid off Barf's neck and to the ground.

"Who knows. Most likely Fishlegs fell off Stormfly or something," Snotlout quipped moodily as he leapt off Belch's neck precariously.

Ruffnut turned to him, a slight hint of worry showing in her face as he stumbled backwards but was held up by Belch's foot.

"Thanks," Snotlout said groggily as he walked over to where Ruffnut was standing.

"So what now?" she asked as she looked at Snotlout.

Snotlout shrugged as he quietly replied, "Maybe we could go flying again. You know…together?"

Ruffnut flashed him a genuinely happy smile. "Sure."

Turning back towards the large green dragon, who seemed excited about flying again, the duo vaulted onto the necks of the dragon and with a triumphant roar the dragon took off.

* * *

**Having fun with this now. Though the next few might take a little bit of time to come out. Not sure.**


	9. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Day Eighteen: **Wearing each other's clothes

* * *

"How can you stand wearing this all day," Ruffnut snapped as pulled at the bear-furred cape draped around her shoulders. With a disdainful sniff Ruffnut pulled on Snotlout's too large arm braces, which slid off her skinny arms instantly. Snorting angrily Ruffnut turned away from where Snotlout was watching her, barely holding in the laughter attempting escape his lip, and attempted to rip off the heavy fish-scale shirt that Snotlout had forced her to wear.

"It's not funny," she snapped as she turned away from and Snotlout and stomped off to her room. Ruffnut plopped down on her hard wood bed, wrapping her fingers around the immensely large shirt and slowly started pulling it off. She stopped when her hands brushed through the fluffy, _cuddly, _bear fur; looking around to make sure no one was watching her, she rubbed her face against the soothing fur. Ruffnut buried her nose into the fur, exhaling deeply into the fur as the surprisingly soft fur snuggled against her face. Ruffnut smiled when she smelled the lovely scent of her…_friend…_ and a sting of ash from the deep recess of the bear fur.

Ruffnut startled out of her dreamy state when she heard the door open. Looking over she smiled and Snotlout and hissed seductively, "I'm not giving it up, hotty. Or should I call you…_Hotlout?" _ Ruffnut raised an eyebrow smugly when she saw the apprehension in Snotlout's eyes.

"Please give me my stuff back Ruff," he pleaded as his voice deepened with embarrassment from standing in front of Ruff with nothing but a spare shirt, that had been lying around in her house, squeezed tightly over his muscled chest.

Ruffnut seemed to contemplate giving Snotlout his shirt back very, very slowly until Snotlout was almost begging her for his shirt back. Ruffnut sighed and slipped it off, handing the shirt back to Snotlout who fled the room instantly.

"Hey get back here Snotlout! You still have to try on my clothes!"

Ruffnut would later tell her brother that wearing Snotlout's shirt was the worst thing possible but secretly she would sneak any chance to snuggle against the fluffy bear fur even when Snotlout was wearing it; she also never admitted to Snotlout that she loved sneaking into his house in the middle of the night to cuddle his bear furred cape as close to her body as possible.

* * *

**Sorry readers but I am slowing down on ALL of my HTTYD stuff because I am actually pretty bored of it right now and I have gone to a different fandom for now, Pacific Rim. **

**Complain all you want but I'm moving on for awhile and now my stories are going to update really slowly. And you may notice that this was day eighteen prompt but I had it written out already and I decided to post it since I know I won't be on HTTYD for quite awhile. **

**Sorry.**


End file.
